


Загадочные факты о засахаренных финиках

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Каллен не привык думать о мужчинах и засахаренных финиках. Но ему пришлось.Драббл, целиком посвященный пейрингу "Дориан/мозг Каллена". Преслэш, UST, целое одно условно нецензурное слово. Остальные соратники пробегают по краешку.





	Загадочные факты о засахаренных финиках

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerty_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerty_me/gifts).



Не то чтобы Каллен никогда раньше не размышлял. 

Конечно, в его жизни был период, практически не включавший в себя мыслительной активности – где-то между захватом башни Ферелденского круга магов и восхождением на пост рыцаря-капитана в Киркволле – но в остальном Каллен думал, и думал о многом.

Но не о том, что так зудело в голове последние недели.

Что Дориан имеет в виду, когда требует любой выигрыш засахаренными финиками?

Эта мысль была самой безобидной из тех, что поселились в понемногу отходящем от лириума мозге отставного храмовника после знакомства с тевинтерским магистром («Альтусом!» – тут же поправил внутренний голос Каллена, подозрительно похожий на внешний голос Дориана). Настолько безобидной, что командор даже решился озвучить ее соратникам – не всем скопом, конечно, а отлавливая каждого в каком-нибудь из укромных уголков, на которые Скайхолд был так богат.

– Наверное, что он очень любит засахаренные финики, – предположил Блэкволл, очевидно, напрочь лишенный воображения.

– Что иво-высочства-не-магистр-но-рядом привык получать по полмира на золотом блюде и не хочет, чтобы мы об этом забывали, – фыркнула Сэра и тут же добавила глубоко нецензурный стишок на эту тему, только что пришедший в ее странную остроухую голову. В стишке рифмовались слова вроде «опыт» и «жопы», так что Каллен счел за лучшее не вслушиваться.

– Что он скучает по дому, – предположила Жозефина, похоже, и сама тайком вздыхающая о цветущей Антиве.

– Наверное, то же, что он имеет в виду, жалуясь на нечищеный виноград: «Я милый, но не приспособленный к тяготам походной жизни; кто-нибудь, сделайте с этим что-нибудь». Не поддавайтесь, мой дорогой командор, иначе на вас свалится целая лавина прихотей этого молодого мага, – неожиданно дружелюбно предостерегла Вивьен – вот уж от кого Каллен получал одни сюрпризы.

– Что он состязается с Варриком за право быть самой острой занозой в одном месте, – категорично отрубила Кассандра – отрубила в прямом смысле: Каллен только вздохнул, разглядывая очередное тренировочное чучело, приведенное в полную негодность.

– Искательница просто сама доброта, как всегда, – фыркнул гном, которому Каллен решил пересказать эту реплику. – Но тут она, пожалуй, права, хотя у Посверкунчика нет шансов в этом состязании: у меня куда больше опыта.

– Что даже в тяжелые времена, думая о главном, важно не забывать о маленьких радостях? – предположила Лелиана, не отрываясь от какого-то отчета. Судя по миролюбивому предположению, отчет касался дел церковных, и были они не так плохи.

– Что он тевинтерец в окружении дикарей с абсолютно не утонченными вкусами? – судя по улыбке Соласа, так о себе думал далеко не только Дориан – исключая, конечно, определение «тевинтерец».

– Что он не дурак пожрать, – ухмыльнулся Железный Бык, отвлекаясь от натачивания ножа для чистки рогов. – Засахаренные финики – это же песня! Только не в словах, а в… финиках, – тут он только подтвердил гуляющие по Тедасу слухи о кунари-сладкоежках.

Спрашивать у Коула, что Дориан имел в виду, командор не решился. Все, что в нем было от храмовника, протестовало, вопя, что не дело это, советоваться с духами. Дух, впрочем, ничего и не посоветовал, просто как-то прошелестел Каллену на ухо:

– Зажженные фитили, загнанное фырканье, заграничная флора, зазнавшиеся фанфароны, заказанная феерия, задрапированная фигура, загадочная физиология – а вас интересуют только засахаренные финики? Забавный факт… 

Пока Каллен оглядывался и убеждал себя в том, что сотрясать «Приют Вестницы» Святой Карой – не лучшая идея, странного мальчишки и след простыл. 

В этом потоке псевдопоэтического бреда было, впрочем, некое зерно. Каллена действительно интересовали далеко не только засахаренные финики. Один конкретный зазнавшийся фанфарон, например, очень даже интересовал, как и его задрапированная фигура. А о загадочной физиологии лучше было не думать.

– Да просто предложи ему фиников и сам все узнай, – отмахнулась от расспросов Лавеллан. Каллен даже не обиделся: у Инквизитора действительно хватало других забот, а совет был неплох, вполне в духе того, кто привык действовать, а не ломать мозги, играя в рефлексивные игры.

К следующему возвращению Дориана из местности под милым и многообещающим названием «Изумрудные могилы» финики были доставлены – вот и пригодилась та торговка провизией из Вал Руайо. Кажется, она была даже рада некоторому разнообразию, потому что доставлять в Скайхолд мясо, хлеб, сыр и неисчислимые бочонки эля ей изрядно наскучило.

Проиграть партию, за которую они традиционно сели на закате, особого труда не составило: Каллен был слишком погружен в свои мысли и не особенно-то следил за фигурами. Дориан, казалось, был даже разочарован легкостью, с которой победа далась ему в этот раз – что никак не помешало ему насмехаться над командором и требовать свой выигрыш…

– …засахаренными финиками, – традиционно закончил маг и улыбнулся с оттенком предвкушения: после этой фразы обычно следовала отповедь, резкость которой зависела от того, насколько тяжело Каллен переживал поражение.

– Конечно, – как ни в чем не бывало кивнул тот и протянул тевинтерцу небольшой полотняный мешочек, источающий сладкий аромат.

– Что это? – уточнил Дориан, потом понял, как глупо прозвучал вопрос и забрал выигрыш, принялся принюхиваться к нему. – Это настоящие засахаренные финики?

– Я ничего не слышал о фактах подделки засахаренных фиников, – казенным тоном отозвался Каллен, внутренне торжествуя: растерянность на смуглом лице мага смотрелась куда лучше его обычной самодовольной улыбочки. – Но если вдруг эти финики недостаточно настоящие, я с удовольствием направлю жалобу нашему поставщику.

– Очень смешно, – Дориан скривился, развязал мешочек и стал принюхиваться еще активнее. – Да, настоящие засахаренные финики. Какая гадость.

– Гадость? – растерялся Каллен. – Но ты же только о них и говоришь – и мне, и Варрику, и…

– Ну, говорю, – пожал плечами всячески отрицающий свою принадлежность к магистрам альтус. – Сэра вон постоянно говорит о Корифее, но это ведь не значит, что она его любит?

– И зачем требовать каждый выигрыш тем, что не любишь?

– Без капризов что за жизнь? – снова пожал плечами Дориан. – Однако этот каприз мне больше не подходит… Командор, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы свои последующие выигрыши я получал в виде пяти тысяч поцелуев? – изящная черная бровь изогнулась, на Каллена устремился крайне заинтересованный и пронзительный взгляд.

– Я… гм… Я не уверен, что во всем Скайхолде столько наберется.

Маг озадаченно нахмурился.  
– Неужели у меня настолько сильный акцент, что смысл предложения от вас ускользает?

– Да. Нет. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько времени это займет? – с отчаянием в голосе вопросил Каллен, пламенея ушами и скулами.

– А вы, командор?

– Так получилось, что знаю. Двое с половиной суток – если делать короткие перерывы, но не спать.

– О. И откуда?..

– Я много думал. И считал. 

– Тогда к Корифею финики. Раньше начнем – раньше закончим, – довольно мурлыкнул Дориан, незаметно подсаживаясь ближе.

«А ведь я предупреждала, мой дорогой командор», – на этот раз внутренний голос Каллена был очень похож на внешний голос Вивьен, но проигнорировать его было не в пример легче.


End file.
